candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian
Julian is a supporting character of Candy Series and the older brother of Joni. He made an early bird cameo in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility and then his official debut in Top of the Class: Academics. History When Julian was still little, he made a decision to be a lawyer because when he was 11 years old, Irwin somehow suprised him with a frog during a camping trip hence making him suprised and shocked and him ending up crying and told his teacher what Irwin did to him. But since it was a small incident and it was not on purpose, the teacher dismissed it. This made Julian felt unfair so he wanted to be a lawyer when he grows up. Physical Appearance Julian is a relatively tall person in the model of a fine young man. He has messy, pink hair (which he inherited from his mother) and blue irises. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as red on the book covers, but sometimes pink or black in the comic. Julian was often seen wearing normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies. Julian is also described to be rather attractive, as Joni's classmates were all surprised that Joni's older brother is a handsome young man. Personality Julian appeared as a matured, serious and calm individual. He has a habit of teasing and pranking his little sister, Joni and occasionally attempts to pester her whenever he sees flaws or possible impacts in her actions. Julian is also assumed to be a rather aloof and distant person, and occasionally tends to stay at home or go out on his own. A running gag in the series is that Joni often teases him for not having many friends and him not having a girlfriend supports this assumption. There are times when Julian displays his social awkwardness, he was often seen having trouble communicating to some people around him. Which is a possible reason why he had not many friends; often seen alone. Despite his maturity and seriousness, there are still some occasions (used as a form of comic relief) where he reverts to childish and prideful behavior. One noticeable time is in Starstruck!: Fandom, when he was shown to be quite prideful for his looks, as he boasted to Sean about it- supported by the fact that Joni's classmates (especially Jane) were all awed by his fine appearance. Another time is when he ordered numerous dishes when Irwin invited him for dinner and him knowing that the latter is the one who is paying. Relationships Family Mr. Liu Not much interaction were seen between Julian and his father. But it is clear that Mr. Liu greatly loves his son. Mrs. Liu Joni Friends/Allies Emilia and Mia Irwin Julian and Irwin had known each other since elementary school. Sean Julian met Sean since secondary school and were good friends since then. Love Interests Jane There does not seem to have much conversation between him and Joni's classmate/rival. Oblivious to the girl's feelings and interest for him, he even forgotten Jane's existence when she tried to talk to him when Julian came to Joni's class during the class' remedial lesson in Starstruck!: Fandom. Julian was later shown to hold a disliking towards her, as he got furious for her trying to physically hurt his little sister by throwing inanimate objects at her. But soon got over it when Joni forgives Jane and told him to comfort her. Enemies/Neutral Mikael Synopsis Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Julian is introduced off in the Series as a non-speaking role in this book. He was seen eating with his sister and his parents (Mr Liu and Mrs Liu). Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Kitchen Capers: Cooking On Our Own: Self-Reliance More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Julian revealed that being a lawyer in the future is his ambition. * In Kitchen Capers, it is revealed that Julian's favorite fruit is banana, as mentioned by Joni who put bananas in her fruit jelly. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Julian are revealed. ** it was revealed that Julian's astrological sign is Leo, therefore his birthday falls between July 22 to August 22. ** Julian's blood type is O. ** Julian's favorite things are accessories and the latest trends. * It is assumed that Julian is around 18-20 years old, as that is the average age to attend a university. * Julian is ranked ninth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * Julian's eyebrows are red on the book covers, but in the comics, it appears as pink or black. References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Studying university Category:Male Supporting Characters